


You belong with Me

by KurooSimp01



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Domestic Violence, Hospitals, I'm Sorry, M/M, Major Character Injury, Original Character(s), Please Don't Hate Me, Protective Azumane Asahi, Self-Defense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurooSimp01/pseuds/KurooSimp01
Summary: Nishinoya calls Asahi for ugent help when his supposed love life turns for the worst.Protective and life-saver Asahi.(This is extremely angsty so PLEASE proceed with caution)
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Nishinoya Yuu/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 12
Collections: Asanoya (main pairing)





	You belong with Me

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS FOR THIS FIC:
> 
> -Violence  
> -Mentions of domestic abuse  
> -Dangerous and toxic relationships  
> -Injuries (critical?)  
> -Drugs and alcohol references  
> -Panich attacks  
> -Mental health issues mentioned at end of story.  
> -Physical assault  
> -References to drug overdose  
> -Homophobic slurs  
> -Profanity  
> -Hospitals  
> -Mentions of possible death and murder
> 
> PLEASE TAKE THESE WARNINGS INTO CONSIDERATION BEFORE DECIDING TO READ.
> 
> If none of those triggers apply to you, then I hope you enjoy this oneshot 😊

*ring* 

*ring*

*ring*

*ring*

"Hey Noya, are you-?"

"A-Asahi... I n-need help..."

Asahi's worry immediately skyrocketed and he stopped what he was doing, already going towards the hallway to grab his shoes and car keys. If Noya was calling for anything other than to just talk, something was wrong. 

Really wrong.

"Nishinoya, where are you-"

"I-I'm at his house... p-please Asahi hurry up!"

"Shit... I'll be there as soon as I can, okay? Sit tight. And stay on the phone."

Asahi ran out to his car, quickly putting the phone onto the front passenger seat and getting into the driver's seat, driving off almost instantly. He sighed and kept his eyes on the road as he spoke calmly,

"Noya, what's going on right now?"

"H-he... He's drunk... and h-he's on a high dosage of drugs... I'm locked in t-the spare bedroom and he's outside the d-door..." Nishinoya's breathing staggered and rose in speed, and he struggled to speak much more due to the loss of breath, "H-he's tried to a-attack me m-multiple ti-imes... a-and succeeded t-twice..."

"Noya, stop talking for a minute and focus on your breathing. Inhale slowly for five seconds and exhale slowly for another four, over and over, okay? Focus on your breathing and your breathing only, alright?" Asahi spoke slowly and softly, knowing that if his panic and anxiety was obvious in his voice, it would only make things worse for them both, especially Nishinoya.

He waited for Noya's breathing to regulate, then took a deep breath.

"Nishinoya, is there a window in the spare room? One you can climb out of safely?" He asked.

"Y-yeah... there's a flat roof below the window, and t-the jump from there wouldn't cause much damage, maybe j-just a bit o-of shock..."

"Okay, listen to me Noya, I need you to-"

"YUU OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR BEFORE I BREAK IT DOWN!!!"

Loud banging echoed through the phone and Noya's panicked yelling followed the noises.

"NO, STAY OUT THERE AND AWAY FROM ME. YOU'RE DANGEROUS AND NOT IN A GOOD HEADSPACE TO BE AROUND PEOPLE! DO NOT BREAK THE DOOR AND SAVE US BOTH, FOR FUCKS SAKE!" Noya's broken voice returned to the phone, "Asahi, where are you?!" 

"I'm just driving up the street, okay? I'll be there in less than a minute!" Asahi replied, pushing down the acceleration pedal harshly. 

"Please Asahi, hurry!" Noya's cries increased as the door recieved more damage, sounding close to breaking.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF THAT ROOM BEFORE I FORCE YOU TO, YOU FUCKING FAGGOT!!!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, AKIO!!! I AM NOT GOING ANYWHERE NEAR YOU UNTIL YOU SORT YOURSELF OUT!!!"

"YOU HAVE THREE FUCKING SECONDS, YUU."

Noya screamed as the sound of wood splitting came through the phone's speaker, and Asahi knew that Noya was in danger and he needed help immediately.

He pulled up outside the house and saw the one window open, the silhouette of Noya just about visible. He ended their call, shoved his phone into his pocket and yelled as loud as possible as he rushed out of his car,

"NISHINOYA, I'M HERE!" 

He ran up to where the window was located and sighed, then ran to the front door, finding it to be unlocked and shoving it open, immediately running upstairs and towards the broken door, hearing a thud and a yelp of pain on the way.

"NISHINOYA!"

He ran into the room to find Noya pinned to the floor and desperately fighting to keep Akio's hands off of him. Noya's cheek was bleeding and he had multiple bruises littering his neck and arms. He struggled to properly breathe and cried out as Akio managed to shove his clenched fist into Noya's ribs, resulting in a horrible cracking sound. 

Asahi was livid.

He was about to move before Nishinoya managed to jerk his leg up, successfully hitting the spot where the sun definitely don't shine and causing Akio to get off of the shorter male and writhe on the floor. 

Asahi looked around for something he could use as a restraint, then found some rope stuffed in the corner of the room and grabbed it, then pinning Akio down on his front and bounding his wrists in a tight, complicated knot that Asahi had been taught to tie for many years. He then shoved the almost passed-out Akio over to the side of the room so that he was well away from Nishinoya, then running over to the small boy who was struggling to breathe properly and curled up in pain, tears wetting his cheek and the floor beneath him. Asahi cringed at the sight of all the injuries bearing Nishinoya and he wiped cold sweat from Noya's forehead, making hazel eyes meet his.

"Noya, can you hear me?" Asahi recieved a shallow nod, "Okay. Try talking for me, okay? Just say anything."

A wheezy breath could be heard as Noya inhaled, attempting to speak.

"M-my side... ribs... I think t-they're broken... o-or cracked... it's really p-painful. . ." He managed to get out, voice strained and breathing unsteady. 

"Alright... well, can you breathe okay? I can't really tell from here..."

A small nod, "Y-yeah, just a bit d-difficult to keep it regular... and m-my head is hurting a lot..."

Asahi sighed and, as gently as he could, wrapped his arms around Noya's body, making the shorter flinch then whine in pain.

"Nishinoya, I'm going to roll you onto your back, okay? You'll be more relaxed then, and the pain may subside a bit, okay? I'll move you on three."

"O-okay..."

"Alright, one, two, three." Asahi gently and skillfully managed to get Noya to lie on his back, the small boy holding his breath until Asahi told him to keep breathing. He then held up two fingers in front of Noya's face, "Can you tell me how many fingers I'm holding up?"

"Hnn... f-four..? I-I don't know, everything's fuzzy..."

Asahi sighed and pulled his phone out of his pocket."Noya, I'm going to call both the Police and Ambulance service, so don't move, deep, slow breaths and try your best to stay awake for me, okay?"

"O-okay... my h-head hurts..."

"I know, ba- Noya. Just make sure to stay awake, okay? Eyes open. If you fall asleep things will get worse for us, so focus on something in the room while I talk on the phone..."

Asahi glanced to Akio, who was now out cold from the alcohol, drugs and injuries he'd recieved from Noya's self-defense, and called the emergency services.

"Hello, I need Police and an Ambulance as fast as you can, please..."

~

Sirens, flashing lights and multiple voices were fuzzy to Nishinoya as he was moved onto a stretcher and outside to the ambulance. His head and chest were in agony, and he desperately wanted to just close his eyes and sleep to get rid of the pain, but he knew he couldn't.

"Nishinoya, can you hear me?" A soft, female voice asked him. He turned his head slightly to come face to face wirh who he assumed was a paramedic. The movement of the stretcher came to a stop and he nodded.

"Y-yeah, it's just a bit muffled..."

"Alright. I know you're tired, but I need you to keep your eyes on me for as long as possible, okay hun?" The woman smiled at him, "The man that called us, is he a family member?"

"O-Oh, Asahi? N-no, he's a close friend of mine... I've known him for a few years now..."

"Ah, that's sweet! And can you tell me the other one in the house with you was?"

"Uhm... He's my boyfriend... Akio... though I lost my feelings for him a long time ago... but when I told him, he g-got mad and... and he's forced me to stay with him, knowing t-that I wasn't c-comfortable..." Noya felt tears roll down his cheeks, "H-he's been taking d-drugs and alcohol for a-about three months now... I d-don't think there's ever been a time where he wasn't e-either drunk, high or both..."

The paramedic, who's name was apparently Sakura (Noya had heard another one of the paramedic team call her that), sighed in empathy, putting her hand on Nishinoya's arm and gently rubbing it, "I'm so sorry, honey... I've been in many situations similar to yours, and what Akio has been doing to you is completely unnacceptable, not to mention a serious crime. The Police have him in their car and will be taking him to prison as soon as possible. We are going to help you file a restraining order against him so that he won't ever go near you again, okay?"

Nishinoya smiled slightly and exhaled a soft, 'Yeah, thank you so much...' to Sakura. 

"Noya?"

Both Sakura and Nishinoya turned to look at a rather stressed-looking Asahi.

"H-hey, Asahi..." Noya smiled at the taller man, recieving a smile back.

"Hello, Asahi. I'm Sakura. I've stayed with Nishinoya for a while now, so I'll go and talk to the officers outside and you two can have some time, okay?" She got up, saying goodbye to Noya, then going up to Asahi, lightly slapping his forearm, "You've been a great help, Asahi. Well done." She then left the ambulance.

Asahi sighed and sat with Nishinoya, explaining what had happened. 

[:This is to clarify what happened while Sakura and Nishinoya had their chat, Asahi spoke to the Police, explaining everything they needed to know about the events of that evening and past events he'd helped Noya deal with when it came to Akio. Officer Daichi had joined the scene after hearing that shit had happened to his friends, and he took record of everything, then talking to Asahi for a bit longer. They are now driving off to the hospital:]

~

Now that Nishinoya's scans and treatment had been completed, he was left alone with Asahi after Daichi had come to quickly visit before going back to the Police station. 

"Asahi?"

Asahi looked towards Noya with tired eyes and a smile.

"Yes, Noya?"

"Thank you so much for this... if you hadn't have been here, I would probably be dead..."

Asahi sucked in a sharp breath at the last word. He really was glad he had managed to be there in time, because it was true. If he hadn't have helped out as early as he did, then Akio would have definitely killed Nishinoya with how violent he was being. Then Asahi would have shattered.

Asahi's eyes stung with tears and he put his hand over his eyes, taking a shaky breath.

"I... I'll always be there for you, Nishinoya..." He replied, his voice cracking as tears made their way down his cheeks, "E-even if I weren't able to be here with you, I'd still do everything in my power to keep you s-safe..."

He fell silent. Nishinoya stared at him. He could tell that Asahi wanted to say something else, but was holding it back.

"N-Noya... the moment that you told me that you had gotten into a relationship with Akio, I knew that you were in danger... he has only ever been dangerous and toxic towards every other person he's been with, and even ended up almost killing someone because of his alcohol and drug addiction..." Asahi exhaled a frustrated sigh, "I should have gotten rid of him from your life a long time ago... all he's done has hurt you... and I swear to fuck if he had the ability to do anymore, I would be the one in prison for assault and possibly murder."

"Asahi..."

"Nishinoya... I know this is a really fucking bad time to tell you this, but I think I will end up going crazy if I don't tell you," He swallowed a lump in his throat and looked Nishinoya in the eyes, "Nishinoya, I love you."

Noya's eyes widened and he gasped quietly. Was he hearing this correct..?

"I've been in love with you for a long time... since my last year of Karasuno... and I know it's been a couple of years... but you needed to know... my entire world crashed down on me when I heard that you and Akio were a thing... I still love you just as much, maybe even more now than I did before... and I know this is the worst possible time to tell you, but... I had to... I'm so sorry..."

Tears had long been falling from Asahi's tired eyes, and he tried his best not to break out into sobs, because Nishinoya didn't need his crybaby self to worry him. He sighed and started to stand up.

"I have to go, Noya, I'll-"

"Wait, Asahi!"

Noya's small, weak hand grabbed onto Asahi's wrist and pulled him back to his seat.

"Please... sit down..."

Asahi sighed and sat down again, knowing that if he didn't, he would make this a whole lot harder for them both. He kept his free hand on his knee, subconsciously bouncing his leg from nerves.

"Listen to me, Asahi," Noya started, letting Asahi lock eyes with him before continuing, "If I'm honest, it was kind of obvious that you've been feeling this way towards me for a while... and I'm not mad at all. I'm glad you told me, even if it took almost three years for you to do so."

"Noya-"

"Shh, let me finish, Asahi. The first month of mine and Akio's relationship - if you could even call it that - had been completely fine. It was the second month in that I could tell that Akio wasn't healthy to be around or himself. It was at the fourth month that I realised that I had lost almost all of my feelings for him, and had rather developed them for someone else... someone who wasn't fucked up in the head, abusive, toxic or over-possessive like Akio was..." 

Nishinoya shone Asahi a soft smile, making Asahi have a moment of blankness before realising what Noya was implying.

"Wait, does that mean you-?"

"Yes, Asahi... I love you too... and I really wish I'd told you sooner, but the stress of Akio and all of the shit he was doing to me frightened me into keeping my feelings bottled up. One of the main reasons he's become so abusive and forceful is because he found out about my feelings... about me not loving him anymore..." Noya's eyes brimmed with tears, "I'm such an idiot... I made the stupid descision to stay quiet and stay with him when you and I both knew that he wasn't a good person..."

"Noya..."

"I really do love you, Asahi... I really, truly do..." Noya grasped Asahi's hand tightly, letting the tears flow freely down his cheeks.

"...Nishinoya... can I kiss you?"

A small burst of laughter escaped Noya's mouth and he nodded, holding his arms out for Asahi.

"Of course, you don't need to ask, silly..." 

Asahi went over to Noya and cupped his cheeks, and their lips met slowly. No hesitation, no greed, just soft and sweet. Everything finally felt right.

They pulled apart after a short few seconds, smiling at each other.

"Yuu, I love you..."

"I love you too, Asahi."

~As Noya was released from hospital and months of stress, hard work and comfort passed by, Akio had been locked up for misuse of drugs, domestic abuse and assault and Noya managed to file a restraining order against him. Noya had healed, with only a slight damage to the brain, though he was now diagnosed and suffered from PTSD, psychotic depression, major anxiety and panic attacks, whereas Asahi was diagnosed with major anxiety and light case of atypical depression. The months had been tough,but Asahi had stayed at his side at every moment, and Nishinoya couldn't be more grateful to have someone like Asahi support and love him. That was all he needed to keep going~

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, even if it was hella angsty. I'm not one that's great at angst, but I feel like I wrote this quite well.
> 
> Please if you are experiencing ANY of the criminal acts in this story at home or at school or anywhere around you, PLEASE speak up. Do not keep it to yourself.
> 
> Thank you for reading guys 😁🥰


End file.
